


SKELETON

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ana as a person, Anorexia, Death, Eating Disorder, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this...it may be true. Please stay safe and don't mess with diets or eating disorders</p></blockquote>





	SKELETON

Ana came back for a visit  
Said I need to become  
A SKELETON  
Once again

I can never say no  
-already five pounds are gone-  
I know this is wrong but  
I feel happier

The high from barely eating  
The burn of my muscles  
It's familiar, safe even  
I know what I'm doing for once

My insecurities about my future  
-another five pounds are gone-  
They no longer concern me  
As I continue down this path

I know it's death I'm marching to  
I can't help but be relieved  
There's no future to worry about  
Just my pursuit of being  
A SKELETON

**Author's Note:**

> So this...it may be true. Please stay safe and don't mess with diets or eating disorders


End file.
